fantasy_moviesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Christian Bale
' 'Christian Charles Phillip Bale 'wurde am 30. Januar 1974 in Haverfordwest, Pembrokeshire, Wales geboren und ist ein britischer Schauspieler. ' Leben Karriere Schon früh kam Christian Bale mit Film und Fernsehen in Verbindung. So war er im Jahr 1983 in verschiedenen Werbespots (unter anderem für Pac Man) im britischen Fernsehen zu sehen. Seine erste bedeutende Rolle hatte er im Jahr 1986 in der Fernsehverfilmung Anastasia. In dem Kinderfilm Mio, mein Mio bekam er seine zweite Hauptrolle. 1987 wurde er von Steven Spielberg für die Rolle der jugendlichen Hauptfigur in dem Film Das Reich der Sonne ausgewählt. Der Film Swing Kids von Thomas Carter, in dem er fünf Jahre später mitwirkte, war ein Misserfolg. Für die Rolle in diesem Film, sowie dem 1992er Film Die Zeitungsjungen, trainierte er zehn Wochen Tanz und Martial Arts. Auf Empfehlung von Winona Ryder wurde er 1994 für eine Rolle in Betty und ihre Schwestern ausgewählt und zwei Jahre später erhielt Bale eine Rolle neben Nicole Kidman in Portrait of a Lady von Jane Campion. In Velvet Goldmine war er ein Reporter, den seine Arbeit zwang, sich an all das zu erinnern, was er vergessen wollte. In Ein Sommernachtstraum spielte er den Demetrius. Für seine Darstellung des Psychopathen Patrick Bateman in American Psycho gewann er 2001 den Chlotrudis Award. In den folgenden Jahren war Bale unter anderem in Equilibrium zu sehen. 2004 überraschte er in dem Film The Machinist, in dem er einen abgemagertern Fabrikarbeiter spielte. Für diese Rolle nahm Bale fast 30 Kilogramm ab. Um die Rolle des Batman in Christopher Nolans Verfilmung Batman Begins zu bekommen, musste er wieder zunehmen. Im Jahr 2006 verkörperte er in Werner Herzogs Film Rescue Dawn den deutsch-amerikanischen Kampfpiloten Dieter Dengler, der während des Vietnamkrieges über Laos abgeschossen wurde und unter Lebensgefahr aus einem Kriegsgefangenenlager der Pathet Lao floh. 2007 spielte er Bob Dylan in I’m Not There. Im selben Jahr drehte er den Western Todeszug nach Yuma. Im Jahr 2008 war er erneut als Batman in The Dark Knight zu sehen. 2009 spielte er John Connor in Terminator: Die Erlösung, dem vierten Teil der Terminator-Reihe. Bale hat einen Vertrag für zwei weitere Terminator-Filme unterschrieben. Im Februar 2009 wurde im Internet ein Audiomitschnitt veröffentlicht, auf dem zu hören ist, wie Bale auf dem Set von Terminator: Die Erlösung einen Wutanfall bekommt: Kameramann Shane Hurlbut hatte bei einer Szene Probleme mit dem Licht, woraufhin Bale die Beherrschung verlor und den Mann minutenlang anbrüllte, ihn grob beleidigte und damit drohte, nicht mehr am Set zu erscheinen, bis der Techniker entlassen werde. Bale entschuldigte sich öffentlich für seine Reaktion, die er als völlig übertrieben bezeichnete. 2009 übernahm er die Rolle des FBI-Agenten Melvin Purvis in Public Enemies als Gegenspieler des durch Johnny Depp verkörperten John Dillinger. In David O. Russells Boxerdrama The Fighter schlüpfte Bale 2010 an der Seite von Titelheld Mark Wahlberg (als Micky Ward) in die Rolle des Boxers und Trainers Dicky Eklund. Dies brachte ihm zahlreiche Filmpreise ein, darunter den Golden Globe Award als Bester Nebendarsteller und seinen ersten Oscar in der gleichen Kategorie. Bale, der einen Vertrag für drei Batman-Filme unterschrieb, verkörperte 2012 in The Dark Knight Rises die Hauptfigur Bruce Wayne zum letzten Mal. Unabhängig vom Studio besuchte Bale am 24. Juli 2012 die Opfer der Schießerei von Aurora im Swedish Medical Center in Englewood, Colorado. Privat Sein Vater, der Unternehmer und Aktivist David Bale (1941–2003), stammt aus Südafrika, seine Mutter Jenny James aus England. Er hat eine ältere Halbschwester und zwei Schwestern. Seine Stiefmutter ist die US-amerikanische Feministin, Journalistin und Frauenrechtlerin Gloria Steinem. Seit dem Jahr 2000 ist Bale mit dem ehemaligen Model und Make-Up-Artist Sibi Blažić verheiratet. Das Paar hat eine Tochter. Filmografie *1986: Heart of the Country (Fernsehvierteiler) *1986: Anastasia (Anastasia: The Mystery of Anna, TV) *1987: Mio, mein Mio (Mio min Mio!) *1987: Das Reich der Sonne (Empire of the Sun) *1989: Henry V. (Henry V) *1990: Die Schatzinsel (Treasure Island, Fernsehfilm) *1991: Blood Drips Heavily on Newsies Square (Kurzfilm) *1991: Der Mörder mit den Silberflügeln (A Murder of Quality, Fernsehfilm) *1992: Die Zeitungsjungen (Newsies) *1993: Swing Kids *1994: Hamlet − Der Prinz von Jütland (Prince of Jutland) *1994: Betty und ihre Schwestern (Little Women) *1995: Pocahontas (Stimme für Thomas) *1996: Portrait of a Lady (The Portrait of a Lady) *1996: Der Geheimagent (The Secret Agent) *1997: Metroland *1998: Velvet Goldmine *1998: All the Little Animals *1999: Ein Sommernachtstraum (A Midsummer Night’s Dream) *1999: Maria – Die heilige Mutter Gottes (Mary, Mother of Jesus, TV) *2000: American Psycho *2000: Shaft – Noch Fragen? (Shaft) *2001: Corellis Mandoline (Captain Corelli’s Mandolin) *2002: Laurel Canyon *2002: Die Herrschaft des Feuers (Reign of Fire) *2002: Equilibrium *2004: The Machinist *2005: Batman Begins *2005: The New World *2005: Harsh Times – Leben am Limit (Harsh Times) *2006: Rescue Dawn *2006: Prestige – Die Meister der Magie (The Prestige) *2007: I’m Not There (I’m Not There.) *2007: Todeszug nach Yuma (3:10 to Yuma) *2008: The Dark Knight *2009: Terminator: Die Erlösung (Terminator Salvation) *2009: Public Enemies *2010: The Fighter *2011: The Flowers of War (Jin líng shí san chai) *2012: The Dark Knight Rises *2013: Auge um Auge (Out of the Furnace) *2013: American Hustle Kategorie:Schauspieler